dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colin687
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Colin687, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Colin687 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 23:17, May 23, 2012 Talk Page Start Heyy Colin! Ivy Snape 16:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ivy! Sorting Football444 Owl Me! Pigfarts!!! 17:26,5/30/2012 Answer First off, please sign your name and what time you posted yoru message like this:~~~~ It will also put a link to your page. Classes end this coming Monday, and Finals begin and run for 2 weeks. If I were you I would create my talk bubble for my character, the roleplay a little bit in the library, the black lake etc, and then join in classes when they begin again next year in a couple weeks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to do nothing. Again, once you do your talk bubble, you can roleplay, so you can talk with others in the common rooms, and all sorts of stuff. If you wanted to you could even take some of the finals. Just because you haven't been here doesn't mean you can't participate. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Again, please sign your name, so there's an easy link to your page. If you wanted you could take the finals, then start next year as a second year. I'll be posting a list of all the finals and how to take them in the common rooms, in a couple days. Your common room will be Ravenclaw Tower. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Your signature worked fine. If you like, you can take the finals, and still be a 1st Year next year, or not take the finals and be a first year. Either way is fine. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) For the exams, I will be posting them in the common rooms (so Ravenclaw Tower on Monday, so check then. To prepare, check out the classes you would like to take, and look through the rp's and archives for the 1st Years. For example, I teach transfiguration, and my class was here, and check out the 1st Year archive for what we did this year. You can also check out the homework here to see what homework the 1st Years did, and sort of what they're expected to know. You can do that for any of the classes. the whole list of classes is listed on the schedule at the top of your common room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Colin are you gonna talk (ur still logged into chat)? Ivy Snape 01:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Owl Mail: Talk Bubble Hey! It's WordSmith. I've finished making your bubble. I'm sorry, I've improvised at the colors and the picture. But it's only temporary, just owl me your desired color and file picture. And for the instruction how to post with your talk bubble. Here it is: Just copy and paste it, and it would look like this. '' [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014''']] 08:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) hello? XD Ivy Snape 17:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Relations There are many related people here. People often make brothers/sisters, or have their teachers have students at hogwarts. You can make your own characters relations on your own, but if you want to be related to another person's character, just ask them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC)